


Flip Art

by Sealegs2414



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol and you, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealegs2414/pseuds/Sealegs2414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol won't show you what he's hiding. Even your legendary aegyo won't work. Just what is he up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Art

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Chanyeol x You (Da Jeong)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Genre: Fluff

“What are you d-rawing,” You whisper into Chanyeol’s ear as you try to look over his shoulder and into the tiny crevice between his elbow that he has open to you. It had been a good five minutes and he wouldn’t tell you a thing. Instead, the tall boy just kept crouching more and more over his artwork. Or whatever it may be that he was guarding like the Holy Grail. Bouncing from foot to foot, you had tried to peek into any opening to see what he was being so secretive about.

A quiet Chanyeol always worried you. It made you wonder just what prank he was up to next. The guys he was friends with at school seemed to always have some long standing contest going on and you knew better than to stick around when any of them had a gleam in their eyes. 

“Soommeetthhiinnggg.” He sang in the most cheery sing-song voice you had ever heard. 

Standing up straight again, you huffed, a bit frustrated that he wasn’t caving in. You had even done his favorite aegyo for him and Chanyeol still hadn’t budged. He always caved for your aegyo.

Trying a different approach, you moved back to his side and tugged on his big dumbo ears, that you always teased him about lovingly. “Da Jeong-ah, almost done. Almost done,” He said as he pulled his head in the opposite direction. 

“Chanyeol, hurry. It’s been ages!” 

Okay, you may be exaggerating but why not?! 

After another long ice age, Chanyeol sat all the way up, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Done!” Picking up the notebook, he held it out to you. 

Snatching it so quickly from him that you almost dropped it, you could hear his deep chuckle following. 

“Flip it.” He said, which made his corner drawings so much easier to understand.

Chanyeol had made a flip art book of a panda and a very tall stick figure. The story was the stick figure approached a lone panda with a sign that said “Will you go out with me?” then hearts filled the air and the panda and stick figure walked hand in hand to get ice cream. 

As you finished the story, Chanyeol was already looking down at his feet, one hand rubbing the back of his neck while he stuttered, “I-I know you like art, so uh, I thought you might l-like me…oh no i mean I thought you might like it, not me, the book. Wait, I mean me too…I’m shutting up now.” 

The tips of his ears were bright red and he was looking anywhere but at you.

Slipping your hand into his, you made a heart with your thumb and index finger. 

“Let’s go get ice cream.” 

Finally, Chanyeol raised his head, wearing the goofiest happiest grin you had ever seen. It only matched his adorable attempt to ask you out. How could you possibly say no?


End file.
